Isabellastar
Isabellastar is a very small she-cat with a purple collar and has claws replaced with dog teeth and her collar has dog teeth. Isabellastar appears in the book "The New Deputy." Isabellastar is born at the Gathering Center, making her half-clan cat, her father was a BloodClan warrior, and her mother was a CityClan warrior. Shiannestar names the little black-furred kitten, Isabellakit. She later has to bring Isabella kit to CityClan, and tell her clan that she has to look after this abandoned kitten. (Which was a lie.) Isabellakit is later placed in the nursery, letting her play with her new den pals, she began to feel more comfortable playing in the nursery. Later at night, a NightClan warrior sneaks into CityClan territory. It was Nightclaw, NightClan's patrol. Nightclaw was told to take the little black-furred kitten from the nursery from his leader, Blackstar. Nightclaw takes Isabellakit, and runs off. Knowing, Shiannestar leaped to her feet, and attacked the NightClan patrol, but it was too late. The NightClan patrol had already crossed the river. Isabellakit is later held as an apprentice, changing her name, Blackstar names her Bloodpaw. Looking at the terriotory, Bloodpaw realises that her mother, Shiannestar, had showed her this place before, moons ago. An apprentice, named Whitepaw, says that Bloodpaw really isn't a good name for a NightClan apprentice. Blackstar takes it as a threat, and notices that Bloodpaw should be a name for a BloodClan warrior. Blackstar lets Bloodpaw keep her original name, Isabellapaw. Isabella paw is later mentored by a sweet, insentient warrior, named Whitepelt. Isabellapaw is later strong, well trained, and is ready to become a warrior. But, Blackstar still thinks that Isabellapaw doesn't deserve to be a warrior... YET. Blackstar sends Isabellapaw off to BloodClan. (Because he thinks that she will be a better warrior than him one day, pfft, jerk.) Isabellapaw later finds out that there is barley any cats in BloodClan, then, that is when she finds her fathers collar on the battle field, right where LionClan and BloodClan had battled. She puts the collar on, and is later mistaking-ed for her father when a tom, named Spot, arrives. Isabellapaw explains how she got the collar, and tells Spot who her father was. Spot later understands, and ask Isabellapaw if she wanted to rule BloodClan, so that BloodClan could rise again. Spot tells Isabellapaw that he used to be in BloodClan, and how things went. Isabellapaw later understood why they needed a new leader, and said yes. Spot says that she will now be named, Isabella, but Isabellapaw says she must be named Isabellastar. Spot was amazed at what she said, she believed in A Place Full Of Stars! Spot does not argue with the naming, and goes with Isabellastar. BloodClan is later a Clan again, and they soon rise again for another battle with Isabellastar, the new leader of BloodClan. Current - BloodClan Past - CityClan, NightClan Mate - Spot (unofficially) Mother - Shiannestar Father - Scourge Half-brothers - Issacstar, Zack, Grassfoot, Joshua, Maxclaw, Danny, Tommy, Bailey, Starclaw Half-sisters - Anniestar, Foxclaw, Roseclaw, Maxpaw, Rosepelt Mentor - Whitepelt Kit - Isabellakit NightClan Apprentice - Bloodpaw Apprentice - Isabellapaw (Officially) Warrior - Isabella Leader - Isabellastar "If you were my mother, you would've saved me..." (Isabellastar saying this to Shiannestar at the Gathering Center.)